This invention relates to the class of amusement devices and toys and in particular to a spinning and whirling device. The game device of this invention comprises a device that not only provides for the recreation, entertainment and amusement of the users, but also importantly provides for exercise and coordination development that is beneficial to the health of the users. In the past, certain game devices have been devised which couple both amusement and a combination of coordination and exercise. The paddle ball, and most notably the hulla hoop have been extremely popular examples of such devices. The device of this invention combines the coordination of the hulla hoop and the skill of the paddle ball. Further, this device has the advantage that it is preferably operated by two people which multiplies the enjoyment of the device.